Free! Shota One Shot (ft Sousuke Seme)
by Hiro VP
Summary: Lo que dice el titulo! Uke Free! chicos x Seme shota Sousuke o Uke Shota Free! chicos x Seme Sousuke, de cualquier manera Sousuke siempre será el seme


**Makoto (10 años) Sousuke (26 años)**

Sabia que estaba mal el verlo de esa manera pecaminosa, el sabía que eso no era correcto y se salia de la moral. Pero simplemente no lograba dejar de verle cada vez que lo veía o que pensara cosas impuras con el durante las noches.

Cosas que lo dejaban dentro de su propio mundo en cual normalmente sacado gracias a las carcajadas o malas bromas de su mejor amigo y compañero de habitación Rin Matsuoka.

Quien conocía desde los 8 años y con quien estaba hablando en este momento. Ambos chicos estaban bebiendo una cerveza.

-Fue divertido sabes, yo solamente caminaba por el parque central, por alguna razón guíe mi mirada hacia la derecha y allí estaba, intentando alcanzar a un gato que estaba sobre una rama. A decir verdad fue algo cómico de ver, bueno le ayude a bajar al gato y cuando se lo iba a dar quedé prendado por su belleza. En especial con ese par de hermosos ojos verdes, de los más hermosos que jamás había visto.

Rin no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar por parte del más alto. Era la primera vez que hablaba de esa manera de una persona.

\- Sousuke es enserio, ¿Tan lindo es ese chico que siempre estas pensando o hablando de el? - Preguntó Rin a su amigo.

-Ya te dije que es la persona más hermosa que he visto en el mundo, no lo puedo sacar de mi mente - Respondió Sousuke con un suspiro de ensoñación.

-Vaya, ese chico Makoto si que te tiene Suspirando - Dijo Rin con una sonrisa divertida. Más al ver a su mejor amigo rodar los ojos sabiendo que era cierto lo que había dicho - Y dime ¿Cuantos años tiene quien logró derretir tu corazón de hielo?

Después de eso, la habitación quedo en un profundo silencio. Estuvieron así alrededor de 10 minutos, hasta que Rin volvió a hablar.

-Responde mi pregunta, Sousuke - Vio que su amigo murmuraba algo mientras bajaba la mirada - Habla más alto que no te escucho.

-¡Que tiene 10 años! - Gritó al final su respuesta.

-Oh bueno, eso no fue tan difícil de... ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! - Gritó un sorprendido pelirrojo - No hagas ese tipo de bromas, no son para nada graciosas.

Una mirada seria por parte de Sousuke fue todo lo que necesitó - No puede ser... Espera, no has hecho nada con él ¿Verdad? - Se quedó viendo directamente mente a los ojos es amigo. De nuevo les rodeo el silencio - ¡Sousuke, eres un cochino pedófilo ! No puedo creerlo - Se quejó Rin.

Sousuke rodó sus ojos ante en dramático acto de su amigo -No le he hecho nada... Solo fue un beso y ya, no es la gran cosa- Dijo desinteresadamente.

-¡¿Que no es la gran cosa?! ¡Puedes ir a la cárcel por eso! ¡Eres 16 años mayor que él! - Gritó susurrando ya que sabia que podrían escucharle fuera de la habitación si gritaba alto.

-Si no dices nada, no me pasará nada - Levantó los hombros de manera desinteresada para luego ir a su cama y acostarse - Mañana te llevaré al parque - Sin más quedó dormido, dejando a un Rin preocupado.

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Sousuke había salido temprano, una hora antes que Rin, el pelirrojo al no ver a su amigo, se levanto y comenzó a prepararse para el día, 45 minutos después Sousuke entraba de nuevo a la habitación, este cargaba una bolsa en su mano derecha, al ver a Rin le mencionó a este que se alistara y así ambos salieron.

Al poco tiempo ambos llegaron al parque central, Rin tenia curiosidad de saber que era lo que Sousuke llevaba en la bolsa, pero antes de que lograra decir algo, una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Sousuke! - Era una pequeña y dulce voz.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, vio a Sousuke agacharse y abrazar a un niño con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Makoto, te he dicho que no corras así - Reprimió una mujer de cabello verdoso largo.

Sousuke se levantó colocando una mano sobre el cabello del menor.

-Lo siento, mamá. No volverá a pasar - Se disculpó el menor, a lo que su madre sonrió por ello.

-Esta bien hijo, lamento no haberte saludado Sousuke-kun - Dijo apenada la señora Tachibana.

-No se preocupe, yo la entiendo - Le resto importancia -Por cierto, aquí traje lo que usted pidió -Mencionó entregándole la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

Rin simplemente podía ver lo que ocurría frente a él y ver como terminaba todo. Estaba curioso de ver al pequeño que se encontraba a la par de Sousuke.

-Muchas gracias y gracias por ofrecerte a cuidar de Makoto este día. Solo me tardaré dos horas -

-Para mi es un placer señora Tachibana -Sousuke pudo escuchar la risa burlona de su amigo, pero lo ignoró.

 _"Quiere dar una buena impresión para ganarse a la futura suegra"_ Pensó divertido Rin.

Luego de despedirse de Makoto y Sousuke, la senos Tachibana se retiró a hacer un encargo. Después de todo ya llevaba tiempo conociendo al mayor y confiaba en el.

-¡Hasta yo hubiese caído en tu actuación, Sousuke! - Dijo Rin colocando su brazo izquierdo alrededor del más alto.

\- No digas estupideces - Suspiró y volvió a hablar - Rin, te presento a Makoto, Makoto el es Rin es de quien te contaba -

-Mucho gusto Rin-san - Saludó el pequeño Makoto viendo al de cabello rojo.

Rin se agacho a su altura y entonces tuvo mejor oportunidad de ver al menor. Cabello castaño verdoso corto, llevaba una camisa naranja y short azul, zapatos cafés pero lo que le llamó más la atención fueron sus ojos, grandes y hermosos ojos verdes. Uno podía quedar viéndolos todo el día.

-Rin - Llamó Sousuke en forma de advertencia ya que no le gustaba como su amigo se había quedado viendo a Makoto.

-Lo siento, lo siento - Dijo Rin con una sonrisa viendo al pequeño sonrojado por haberlo quedado viendo. Rin se levanto - El gusto es mio, pequeño.

Así los tres comenzaron caminar en el parque, a veces iban a los juegos que se encontraban en el lugar. Pero Sousuke ignoraba algo que le ocurría al menor de ellos 3. Makoto había estado viendo como ese chico Rin se había estado acercando mucho a Sousuke, como siempre hacia reír al de cabello negro y eso al menor no le agradaba.

-Sousuke - Llamó la atención del más alto, con un sonrojo dijo - ¿Puedes comprarme un helado? - A lo que Sousuke asintió y le dijo a Rin que cuidara de él mientras iba a comprar helado.

-Bueno, solo quedamos tu y yo, Makoto - Dijo Rin.

-Rin-san... ¿Qué es Sousuke para usted? - Preguntó algo serio Makoto.

Restándole importancia Rin respondió - Él es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde que somos niños, hemos ido a casi todos lados juntos. Incluso han pensando que somos parejas - Terminó de decir riendo apenado.

\- Aléjate de Sousuke - Al escuchar eso Rin vio con ojos bien abiertos al menor quien lo veía con esos brillantes ojos verdes ahora serios -¡Sousuke es mio! ¡Solo mio!

Antes de que Rin lograra decir algo, Sousuke llego con los helados. En total solo eran dos. Le dio uno a Makoto y otro a Rin.

-Gracias... Pero tu no tienes uno - Dijo Makoto de nuevo con su semblante dulce, vio que Sousuke levantaba los hombros desinteresado, así que sonriendo dice - ¡Puedes comer del mio! - Ante esto, Sousuke se sonrojo.

Sin darse cuenta la mamá de Makoto había llegado con 3 bolsas en sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Makoto es hora de irnos - Llamó su hijo, quien hizo un pequeño puchero ya que no quería dejar a su Sousuke pero asintió.

Antes de que se fueran los dos, el niño regreso hacia donde estaban Sousuke y Rin. Le hizo una seña al de cabello negro para que se agachara y sin previo aviso, procedió a darle un beso en la mejilla derecha, dejando a los dos sonrojados.

Makoto luego regreso al lado de su madre y dijo en voz algo alta - ¡Cuando sea grande me casaré con Sousuke! ¡Yo seré su esposa!- a lo cual su mamá se sorprendió para luego reír divertida por ello.

Esa tarde terminó con un Sousuke sonrojado y con un pequeño enemigo para Rin. Si que había sido un día muy interesante.


End file.
